Hair Braiding
by Cho Emiko
Summary: A Sirius x Remus fic i wrote late last night. *^^* Cute and kinda short, they're still kids at Hogwarts.


This Fic Doesn't Have A Title Because I'm A Loser And A Dork  
  
Author's Notes: This fic is dedicated to PJ, who doesn't like yaoi, but is searching fervently for some good yuri. Help him out and AIM him some links at PlasmaPhire, would ya'? Anyway, i saw this pic at http://www.redhalos.com/myart3.html ('tis the seventh pic down), and just had to write a fic about it. This's actually probably my first completed fic in... a very long time... Like, a year... Wow... That's pretty sad... ^^;;  
  
Pairings: SiriusxRemus (my favorite HP paring, w007! *^^*)  
  
Disclaimer: All characters except Jessica and her scary friend belong to JK Rowling-sama. And the kawaii picture i got the 'inspiration' for this fic from belongs to... whoever runs that site and makes pretty pictures... God i'm lazy... ^^;;  
  
Hope you enjoy!! *^^*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oi!" Sirius called, beckoning to James as he and Remus emerged from Transfiguration, followed by Peter, who tagged along behind James with an expression of utmost reverence.  
  
"Padfoot! Look at this!" James pulled out his wand, brandishing it under Sirius' nose with vigor.  
  
Smiling, Remus said, "He's charmed it so only he can touch it without it zapping its holder."  
  
"Here, Wormtail, try to take my wand!" James encouraged. Eager to please, Peter took hold of the end James offered him, only to have sparks shoot out of it. Peter jumped back with a yelp, holding his zapped hand to his chest and rubbing it forlornly. The wand end however was now swimming in bright blue and purple sparks.  
  
"That's odd," James said, "It's supposed to go back to normal whenever the intruder drops it." He banged the flickering end of his wand against the palm of his hand and was rewarded by another, larger volley of sparks. A few spattered on Peter, who had drawn closer despite his friend's previous ruse. He jumped back again, and tripped over his robes, landing with a thud and a snap against the floor.  
  
"How many wands is that this year?" Sirius asked lazily, turning to Remus.  
  
"Four," Peter said miserably, pulling his now-broken wand out of the back pocket of his robes. It was snapped almost in half.  
  
"Maybe you should stop banging it like that," Remus suggested. He had drawn back several feet, as with each blow, James' wand sparked in a wider and wider area.  
  
"What is going on here?" a voice asked coldly from behind them. Professor Rupert, their Potions teacher, stood over the foursome. James, looking the most suspiscious with his singed sleeves, quit beating on his wand and settled for dropping it to the floor. He opened his mouth to say something, but Rupert apparently hadn't noticed. he was suddenly busy with Peter, as the broken wand had begun emitting multi-colored sparks of its own.  
  
James began to edge away, kicking his wand in front of him, but Rupert grabbed the collar of his robes before he got far. "You're coming with me too. Perhaps Professor Flitwick can do something about your wands and help me decide on a fit punishment for the two of you." He dragged Peter and James off, their wands floating in front of them.  
  
Sirius turned to Remus, a bemused expression on his face. "That wsn't supposed to happen, was it?"  
  
Remus laughed, his good-natured smile growing. "I don't think so. It worked in class. He gave Rueben a shock. When Professor looked over, though, Rueben said that a mouse had bitten his toes."  
  
"A good one, that Hagrid..." Sirius mused.  
  
"Oi, Sirius!" A bold looking first year girl tugged at his sleeve. Standing by her side, or rather, hiding behind her, was a decidely more timid girl. "Jessica wants to go out with you. What are you doing Saturday?" Jessica squeaked.  
  
"Saturday, hmmmm..." Sirius bent down and peered into her eyes. The girl was practically melting to the floor and Remus rolled his eyes. The bolder first year stepped back and looked pleased with herself. "Well, I'm very sorry to have to say this, but I already have a date." He straightened up and stepped back.  
  
The bold girl glared at Sirius. "oh? With who, may I ask? I already asked all the girls you might consider, and they said absolutely nothing about your being 'busy' this weekend."  
  
"Well, they're wrong," Sirius said. "Although I'm not trying to be rude, you know, I'd never be rude to a pretty girl." He winked at the girls and poked Remus in the side, muttering, "Let's get out of here."  
  
He followed Sirius outside. The sun was out, and the sky was almost completely devoid of clouds. Several couples were walking around the lake holding hands, and a few were dangling their feet in the water, doing things other than walking.   
  
"What're you looking at me like that for?" Sirius said. Remus had actually been eyeing him for several minutes..  
  
"So what are your big plans for this Saturday, Padfoot?" he asked sternly. "I don't recall your mentioning anything before you were asked out."  
  
"They were first years, Moony! We're fourth years, we can't do stuff like that. It's like robbing the cradle," Sirius explained.  
  
"Ah, I see." And he said no more, choosing to sit against the trunk of a tree. Sirius sat beside him, absently plucking grass stems from the ground. It was relatively quiet there. Bushes obscured most of the rest of the grounds and the tree provided a nice shade.  
  
"When d'you think Prongs and Wormtail are going to get out?" he asked after a period of amiable silence.  
  
"I dunno. Probably not for a while, and they'll definately have detention tonight," Remus said. A loud BANG came from the direction of the lake. Remus got to his knees, preparing to stand. "Bushes are in the way, I wonder who set that off..."  
  
Sirius grabbed the sleeve of Remus' robe. "I think the bushes are nice," he said. Remus stared at him. Sirius very rarely used the word "nice". This was odd... He reached out to put the back to his hand against Sirius' forhead, but overbalanced and toppled over, landing in Sirius' lap.  
  
"Erm..." he said, trying not to be too perturbed by where he had landed. "Sorry," he muttered, trying to extricate himself. He seemed to have gotten tangled in Sirius' robes somehow. "'Scuse me, er, sorry..."  
  
Not knowing quite what he was doing, Sirius grabbed hold of Remus' chin and kissed him lightly.  
  
"Eh..." he said when Remus pulled away, now gazing at him wide-eyed. "Sorry... Dunno what I was... Er... Sor-" He didn't get the chance to finish his apology; Remus had kissed him, and not at all lightly. Sirius found himself very glad for the bushes.  
  
Some minutes later they parted.  
  
"I guess now I'm busy on Saturday?"  
  
Remus grinned at him, trying not to laugh. "Want to know something?" he asked.  
  
"What?" Sirius said, also grinning. He felt wildly happy. No girl had made him feel this way, that was for certain.  
  
"That was my first kiss."  
  
Sirius' grin was replaced by a look of shock. "You're lying!" he said, his hand going up to touch his lips. "No first-timer kisses like that!"  
  
Remus's grin only grew larger. "It's the truth."  
  
"Whoa..." Sirius now regarded Remus with something like awe. "What'll James think about this?"  
  
"Why should be tell him? He'll figure it out, and I don't see that it's that important. It's only a kiss." He shrugged.  
  
Sirius laughed a little at this. "Yeah..." He slid down so his head was resting in Remus' lap. He felt his friend begin to play with his hair and glanced up in surprise. "Hey... What're you doing?"  
  
Remus made to reply, but was interrupted by a new voice.  
  
"There you are!" James came into view as he rounded the bushes. "I think Wormtail's still trying to fix his wand, but Flitwick got mine back to- What're you doing?" His eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Braiding!" Remus said cheerfully. Sirius gave James a weak smile.  
  
The third Marauder sat down next to them. "I know you're my friends, but you're probably the weirdest couple ever."  
  
"Whatever you say, Prongs," Sirius said, as he closed his eyes and dozed off. His dreams were good. 


End file.
